


公主秘闻10

by Sasorichann



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 持久战仍在继续。
Kudos: 5





	公主秘闻10

10.

印象中是莲第一次主动抱住自己。  
祥生抬头看到空调前的纸条被吹起，液晶屏上显示的是27°C，制热模式。  
在深秋落叶的东日本，他觉得有点冷。  
在背后拥有压迫感到现在的一分钟内，他还在努力排除所有拥抱中哪次是自己投进去的，随着空调轰鸣的声音，他记不太清了。  
啊，无关痛痒。他这么想着，手伸到后颈，先是揉了揉莲蓬松利落的头发，然后按了按贴在皮肤上的抑制贴。  
硬物抵在股间，他的手向下滑，耳边响着瑠姫说过的那句“Blow job最能讨男人欢心”，于是毅然抓住莲的性器。  
虽然有了心理准备，当看到肖想已久的器物，他还是倒吸了一口凉气。  
肉冠是鲜红色的，表面光滑泛着水光。祥生尝试性的伸出舌尖尝了尝味道，是想象中的咸腥，谈不上难吃或美味。嗅觉上有强烈的黑加仑与茶叶味道的荷尔蒙附着，甜香混杂苦涩，倒是能勾起别样的食欲。  
他回忆起那天晚上瑠姫为上原润口交的情景，他模仿着，从肉冠舔舐到茎身，青筋虬结的黑紫色肉柱有些吓人，口感如一条凹凸不平的泥泞路。  
“嘶……祥生……”  
莲在祥生逞强深喉的时候发出一声舒爽的喟叹，本性驱使，兽性点燃，抓住祥生的后脑，在紧致潮热的喉咙深处一顿猛插。这可苦了祥生，先是憋着气无法呼吸，胸腔一窒，再是喉咙中泛起干呕，然后红着眼圈吐出硬物，在一旁痛苦地咳嗽起来。  
“祥生对不起，没事吧？”  
“没事。”祥生擦净了唇角溢出的唾液。  
“不做了，我们下次再做。”莲心疼地圈住他的肩膀，在后背上用手轻按着，一下一下地来回抚摸。  
“做，莲くん，”祥生解开莲的衬衣扣子，手指沿着锁骨交汇的凹陷向胸口描去，膝盖钻进莲的两腿之间，顶了顶硬到极点的性器，“即使没办法被莲くん标记，也想为莲くん分担一些。我已经不想事事都依靠莲くん了，所以，也请莲くん依靠一下我吧。”  
“祥生……”  
“请多关照。”  
似乎也不是空调的声音在响。是有什么视觉上噼里啪啦的东西，安静地炸开，分贝为零，像远花火。  
“啊、Yasu好厉害～Yasu真棒！”与那边的戛然而止相对的，是这边的热火朝天。正在享受被康祐粗大阴茎卖力后入的瑠姫，用只有床上限定的媚态，冲康祐回眸笑，眼波流转，嘴角微扬，把人哄得机械打桩机一样次次顶开生殖腔直捣花核，而无暇顾及他的小动作。他舔舔唇，勾勾手，对祥生说，“祥生くん，Blow job太难了，直接让他操进去就好，我帮你扩张。”  
“让我来。”莲的声音不容拒绝。  
“你有经验吗？”瑠姫挑眉问，“看着我怎么做。”  
祥生怯怯地离近瑠姫，小指在平角内裤的边缘不好意思进行下一步动作，瑠姫扽住他犹疑不决的手腕，将他拉到了窄小的单人床上。  
一成的床它自己都没有想到可以承担三个青年的体重。  
康祐狠狠拍了两下瑠姫的屁股，惩罚他的不专心和擅作主张，瑠姫就在祥生的耳边瓮瓮地闷哼表示不满，然后对还没躺平的祥生耳语：“转过来，脸朝我，嗯，亲我一下也可以。”  
祥生确认再三，Hico牌抑制贴在后颈粘得牢牢的，自己也没有被康祐的信息素感染到，此刻是没有发情倾向的绝对清醒的状态，他才小心地挪挪身子，凑近瑠姫一些，用鼻尖点了点瑠姫香汗淋漓的脸颊，再把双唇贴上去，印下一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
“嗯嗯，乖。”  
语毕，瑠姫的手伸向了祥生的内裤，隔着纯棉布料，有湿哒哒的触感，是没有干透的痕迹。  
在停止发情的时候，后穴不会分泌有助于润滑的蜜液，好在Omega的生理特征优势，穴口松软而富有弹性，即使是隔着一层内裤，一根指头也很容易塞进去。  
“呃……”异物感令祥生微微皱眉。  
“放松，马上就会好的。一直都不喜欢Omega的属性不是吗？那么就请你暂时忘掉自己是Omega吧，”瑠姫催眠似的轻声细语，“你现在只是个想为心爱之人献身的、单纯的人而已啊，祥生。”  
祥生。  
注意力从后穴转移到了鼓膜，以最小的一块骨为介质，窜到脑神经中枢。  
“啊……唔嗯，哈……”  
听到瑠姫叫自己的名字，用与以往完全不同的方式，去掉了隔阂上亿光年的累赘的尾巴。  
“哈……抱歉！”  
脑神经中枢的指令下达，毫无防备地射了出来。

(待续)


End file.
